


Spring Lambs

by SchmillionPizza



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Mutant Sona, Pregnancy, Reader has a vagina, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: A little present for IrisoPage and their fic they wrote about Draxum being a perfect sexy cinnamon bun.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spring Lambs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisoPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday From Bah-Bah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960014) by [IrisoPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage). 



Lambs. 

You had left your pregnancy test on one of his lab tables. With a little note that read.  
“ We did it, Bah-Bah. <3 “

Whenever Draxum found out he was as happy as you’d ever seen him.

He of course immediately wanted to do a blood test to see if it was true!! A simple qualitative HCG urine screen was often so unpredictable. 

You of course humored him and let him take a vial of blood and he came back a few hours later and hugged you so tight. 

“..Oh my dear, Ewe..We’re going to be parents!!!..I wonder how many.” He put his hand to your still flat stomach. Rubbing absentmindedly. The clusters of cells still too small to really measure anything of or observe. 

“Hopefully not too many!” You giggled out at him. 

“I can’t be responsible for how potent my sperm is. I’m biologically and genetically superior to other men. You knew this going into it.” He smirked and lifted you. Hugging you again. 

You both laughed. Sharing a precious moment of sheer glee. 

He was there through every early stage. You panicked when you got sick for the first time. Being the doting partner he held your hair back whenever you needed to be sick. He was always so comforting. 

“I feel like I’m DYING.” 

“It’s okay, Darling. This is normal. You’re not dying. Your body just has a lot of hormones that are making you feel ill. It’ll pass. I promise.”

The way he petted your back and side was magic. How did he know that would make it better? 

He would carry you everywhere when he could. Often from the bathroom to your shared bed. The most softest and pleasant nightshirts graced your body. They felt so soft against your skin. He would put you down and kissed you then your slightly swollen abdomen before pulling the covers over you. He would go back to work but would come check on you. You weren’t always awake but you somehow felt his large warm hand on your cheek. Draxum’s strong protective arms wrapped around you when you two slept at night. He would turn you toward him so your stomach was pressed against him. He wanted to feel the faint movement of his children that were growing inside of you. 

Once you started feeling better and your bump was more noticeable he couldn’t wait to do an ultrasound. He would ask you at least 3 times a day.  
“Since when do you have an ultrasound machine?” You asked. A hand instinctively petting your swollen stomach.  
“Since I got my beautiful partner pregnant. Are you really surprised? There are no limits on Baron Draxum’s resources..or his love for you.” He kissed your forehead.  
You chuckled allowing him to guide you to lay on a padded table.  
“No. Not really.” He propped up the head rest so you could see the screen too. 

He turned down the lights so you two could see the screen .The scientist very carefully moved your top out of the way to what he wanted. You shivered at the cold gel he spread over your abdomen. 

You sat still once you heard it. A heartbeat. A strange but..wonderful sound. It sounded like a mini underwater explosion. 

“Two..” Draxum said very very faintly. 

“Two babies..” you echoed him in that faintness. As if this moment was so sacred. So secret and intimate. 

He held your hand and smiled at you. You tested up and started to cry. 

“I love you, Bah-Bah.” You sobbed out. He wiped a tear from your eye and kissed the other one away. “I love you too, Sweetheart.” 

Two healthy little lambs were inside of you. It was still a bit early to tell what their biological sex was, and whenever he did an ultrasound they both were a bit stubborn and would turn away. 

One day his persistence paid off! A boy and a girl. 

“Perfect. But of course only my sperm would be intelligent enough to make a boy AND a girl...A little heir to my empire and a little princess to spoil. We really couldn’t have done any better, Mommy..” 

You blushed at him calling you that. Fairly soon you’d have two little voices calling you that. 

You put your hand on your bump and he followed suit. 

He kissed you and held you close. 

“Oh! Ones moving a little..” you said moving his hand so he could feel. 

He couldn’t wait to see them. He had done countless punnet squares in his head and every outcome was nothing less than beautiful, perfect lambs. 

The first of many.


End file.
